


Lets Get Fishy

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, KimberlyLikesCherries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 88 is referred to as Sans, Based of Lost At Sea, Bebbies, Bitty Mers, Convos gone wild, Cute boys, Dream is a Dumbo Octopus, Dream is sometimes referred to as a twinkie, GO READ Lost At Sea. It is really cool., Gen, Humanoid to Mercreature, Jellyfish, Mantis Shrimp, Many Fishies, NM is Blue Ring Octopus, Tuna - Freeform, Y'all know this by now - Freeform, manta ray, merfic, mermaid, octopi, sea snake, squid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Summary: This is a convo from Lost at Sea by KimberlyLikesCherries. i love their Undertale Copy #88 so damn much. All of it. Just they can't help but be awesome. working on getting them co-parent set up....
Relationships: Cross/Killer, Dream/88/Nightmare
Comments: 631
Kudos: 49





	1. Fish Are Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyLikesCherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/gifts).



BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
...... poor nightmare..... the cuddles won't let him murder his brother.

Sans is gonna have his hands full with those two cuttlefish! (get it?, hehehehe cephalopod humor)

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Sans can’t understand a word they were saying to each other, but he knows siblings well enough to know when murder is on the table.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i can just see sans with a octo in each arm competitively trying to cuddle him better. and he is just.... stuck because they both have one of his arms and his legs and lap have a mess of 16 limbs.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
The Consortium grows.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
...... i had to look that word up honestly. i thought it might have something to do with consorts but it sees to have a more business or legal aspect to it.  
there common goal is to cuddle Sans to death. a slow slow cuddle death.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
It’s also a group word for a group of octopi, though many debate if the word is even necessary since they’re loners of the deep.

I just kinda took it and said, “The rarity will make it more important!”

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
oooooh! i get it now.

Did you know octopi have HUNDREDS of babies at a time. DOES SANS KNOW????

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Nope, otherwise he would have sworn off ever having children. Especially since some female octopi die after laying eggs.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Yep! i bet that wouldn't happen do to the whole soulmate thing..... cus that would be sooooooo tragic and angsty man

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
...*evil grin* did you know the average lifespan is two to five years? how tragic...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
oh noes! Does that mean octo-noots and the whole box of twinkies are like 2 and STILL got into drama

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Sans: btw how old are you guys?  
Twins: two!  
Sans: two...decades?  
Dream: no silly, two years!  
NM: Pfft, “two decades.”  
Sans:  
NM: so how old are you?  
Sans: twenty two  
Twins:  
Dream: months?  
NM: you’re a child??  
Sans: years  
Twins: ...Nani?!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
pfft, dream and noots calling a two months difference a 'child'. ooooh what is this soulmaye thing has the partners match the life span of the oldest one?  
Sans: soooo my species can live for at least a hundred years, sometimes (usually) even longer for skeletons.  
NM: fuck thats like forever!  
Dream: good thing we seem to have no friends and ccould care less about outliving most others of our species.  
Sans: well ok then.....

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Shhh! I didn’t do my math right, okay?! *pouts*

And yeah, no friends. Yet.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
would blue be a Blue tang or something?  
Ink is either a cuttlefish that gets called a squid, a squid, or a rainbow fish, something colorful.  
Error is either a shark of some sort, a lionfish, or a parrotfish.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Ink is a squid and Error is a jellyfish, and you can’t change my mind! Bwahahahahaa!

Also, I was thinking a blue finned tuna for Blue and some sort of invasive species for Fresh. Reaper could be an angler fish or something that lives in the deepest part of the ocean.

And what if, over time, Sans became a creature of the water; like, one day he wakes up and his magic has made a “poncho” over his top half and he’s got a long tail- boom! He’s a manta ray now.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Yeah, jelly error makes a lot of sense. the cuttlefish is basically a squid, it just can change its colors too.

Sans (wakes to the manta shit): WHAT THE FUCK! WTF WTF WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK!?!?!?!?!?!  
Nightmare ( rushes into their living area): EWHO THE FUCK IS IN HERE AND WHY IS MY SOUL MATE FREAKING OUT!?!?!  
Sans: WHAT THE F U C K!?!?!?!?! I CAN CLEARLY UNDERSTAND YOU FOR THE MOST PART AND I HAVE WEIRD FLESHY BITS NOW. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!  
Nightmare: You are very handsome and pretty, i wanna stretch out on your back you look so comfy  
Sans: NOT THE TIME, THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
XD  
Later~

Sans: *deadpan expression as he glides over the vast ocean with Dream and Nightmare hiding under/over him*  
Sans: somehow I should have known this would happen. Somehow.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans is *just* big enough to have them both under his fins if they smush and be a lil uncomfy..... this leads to the two playing king of the hill to hide under sans's fins. Mantas jump out of the water sometimes. https://youtu.be/EAhCKoVxDZs  
they have the flappy fins. imagine nightmare's anxiety if sans did the open ocean gliding mantas do and then yeet out of the water. Would a twin ever lay on Sans's back and go for a ride? like Manta rays are like living magic carpets, Sans gets to be the transport on long dist travels.

NM (nervous on his lil rock ledge, watching Sans while reclining): ok ok this is fine. he is just doing manta things he now has to do. i want him to be healthy and happy.  
Sans: *gliding around getting used to have the fins* *gets a look of odd desire (like a cat on a shelf with a glass on it) at the surface, then proceeds to yeet himself out of the water.* *has the most ridiculous flappy fins.*  
NM (startled into action but can't decide what to do): what the fuck are you doing?!?!??! Why would you do that? there is no reason to jump 6 foot in the air!  
Sans (slow glide back): i- i dunno, it seemed like a really really good thing to do at the time.  
NM (gets clingy and cuddly): i just..... i wonder why you became a ocean travelling mer when me and dream are stationary territorial mer. i am gonna have a soul attack with your learning curve.  
Sans: *wraps fins and arms around noots as much as possible* awww you know i wouldn't leave you two. who would cuddle me then?  
NM (happy octo): hmmmm... i don't know.  
Sans (sees dream approaching): HEY DREAM! Wanna see something i just learned?  
NM: oh no please don't jump again MY NERVES.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
See, you thinking small manta, but I’m thinking large manta- large enough to hide them comfortably since they’re actually smaller than UC#88 Twins.

NM: *watching from the rock worriedly*  
Dream: *GASP!* I wanna do that too!  
*Sans stops and both watch Dream try to yeet himself through the waves. It’s not as impressive*  
Dream: awww...  
Sans: heh, how about you hitch a ride with me?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i have been imagining the twin like almost 10-8 inches shorter.  
Now i am imagining to like 3-4 foot octos each holding on to a giant manta ray fin as Sans makes his flappy jumps, noots in near panic, clutching with both hands/all tentacles and dream having the time of his damn life, arms to the sky only holding on with tentacles. imagine all the flips and jumps sans could do! Sans doesn't get suckerfish attached, he gets octo twins.  
So is sans a giant manta ray? reef manta ray, smaller but less travel prone?

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Any sucker fish will be fought off or eaten viciously. And I’m thinking Giant Oceanic Manta Ray.

Edit: did you know a group of manta ray is called a squadron??

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
so the ocean traveling one. Sans is basically the twins surfboard now. would sans try to make lil side bags so he can carry most their stuff if need be? i'm imagining Mr. Ray from nemo but more clingy and basically having a side bag for important things, just more realistic in general.

so how or what happened to noots? i remember something about disfigurement being mentioned? And how does Noots use his venom that Blue ring octos have? does he have a beak under his mass of tentacles? thats where the venom is in the regular ones. if they have beaks are they more weapon than mouth or do they only eat with the beak? Will Dream Hide In The Webbing Of His Tentacles When Flustered? very important and need to know. yep. super important.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
I mean, they probably wouldn’t have more than packed food on them unless they found some cool rocks or shells along the way, but I don’t see why not. I wanted Sans to be big so that less predators would dare to try for his octo boys.  
NM was injured during his banishment, and poison is administered through his mouth. Octo boys don’t have beaks, just very strong bites.

Also, yes to dream hiding in his tentacles.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Noots is a kiss at your own risk then. .... spicy..... And 'dreams' do come true! cute lil dream boi. just imagining him covering his blush with his hands and disappearing into his tentacles.  
i am loving this concept more and more. .... what if in Noots solitude after being used to being around people he started up a collection. bits and bobs from the surface, a smooth nice-to-touch rock the same color as dream, a coconut shell he found cool looking. not a huge collection, small enough to be carried with him were he to need to escape/move out fast. Noots is a bit embarrassed to show them off though.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
I swear you’re trying to start up another chapter rn. Also, bites; not kisses...unless?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
so the venom is in the fangs not the salivary glands like the regular one? remember it is a toxin similar to those pufferfish that kill if not cut right. it is a neurotoxin. you don't mess around with those. any little cut on your lips could spell death if it is in the saliva like the regular on, but not if he has venom fangs instead. look man, i love biology and how fantasy hybrid species would take on the different traits of the 2 base creatures.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
That implies that skeleton have lips, which these do not. As for neurotoxic saliva, I like to think that magic takes care of the problem here by introducing the concept of intent to the situation. Noot Noot bites to hurt = neurotoxin gonna wipe out the threat. Noot Noot bites to hurt but it’s someone his magic recognizes as important to them = not gonna work.  
No way dude, I love this stuff! I took marine science in high school! (Even tho I personally would never go into the deep parts myself. I like land thank you very much.) Just imagine this tho-

Dream has hidden little fins on the sides of his head. Most of the time they’re folded under his circuit/crown thing, but when he’s feeling ready for a good swim he pulls that thing around his neck and really swims

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: *zooming laps around sans* Look at how agile i am! i can pretty much turn on a dime!  
Sans: *is an endurance glider, no sharp 180 turns for him* Your fins are adorable dream.  
Dream: *fluster curl* eeeeeeeeeee you can't just say thing like that!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Nightmare: *cheeks puffed up behind his rock* I’m cute too...  
Sans: *calling loudly over* Your rings are very pretty, babe!  
Nightmare: *accidentally shows off colors more brightly* Aaaaa! You can’t just-! *flustered screeching*  
Sans: *grinning* oh my.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM:ascjadicalcmadcmc * a wriggling ball of flustered octo* aaaaaaaaaaaaa you don't know how extremely personal those comments are!!!!!!  
Sans: But i think you too are the prettiest things in the ocean, i'd fall off every shipwreck if only to catch a glimpse.  
NM and dream: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *super fluster activated*

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Pfft, that’s great. Oh, here’s an idea!

Sans: *traveling with the two hiding under his fins*  
Nightmare: *scanning below them with great suspicion- the look out*  
Dream: *bored*  
Dream: are we there yet?  
Sans&NM: no.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: dream you are the one supposed to be navigating! You should know if we are almost there.  
Dream: look all I know is the reef is along this current, I don't actually know where it is exactly  
Nm: dream! At least keep a look out for it then!  
......  
.......  
Dream: this is taking foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
NM: ugh *facepalms*

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
XD

The trio: *casually passes a group of jellyfish*  
Error: *sneakily wraps a (what are those string things called??) around Sans‘ tail*  
Sans: *wonders why his tail feels weird, but shrugs it off*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
They are also tentacles but there are many terms for the different kinds jellies have.

Error, being a spiteful lil kite as sans swims. Learns sans isn't hurt by his stingers, becomes a friend. Sans is really become mr. Ray from Nemo now. Sans has to be gentle, jellies can be very fragile.

Sans just collects smol mer now. They go on explorations. Ink gets attached too, not every day you see a manta playing surfboard to 2 octos and a jellie. Looks fun! They find blue in their travels, the tuna boi had met ink and dream before and now follows the weird school sans has picked up. Tuna blue is small for his species and had a hard time keeping up with his previous school, Sans's slow glide is perfect for him!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
This is starting to feel like a very involved Soldier, Poet, King Meme and I love every second of it.

NM’s boys would probably end up being little clown fish/something he probably wouldn’t eat normally. So definitely not a crab? Well, maybe Horror. Horror could probably pull off a good spider crab *shivers in horror*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross is totally a pilot fish, the colors and following larger fish around, cross wants to follow that really big manta, good protection and those bags have very tasty food when it is shared. Killer is a black banded cat shark, at first he just wants to see how this burns down but then realizes he rather likes this odd school (pilot fish + a shark.....owo). Dust is a attitude filled clownfish that has a pointy sharp thing to stab ya and a errily dead anemone group behind him. Horror is a mantis shrimp, the spearing variety not the clubbing one. they found him half dead from starvation in the open ocean sandy floor.  
All these mer are even smaller than the octos. Sans carries the food they gather up in his bags because fuck carrying it be hand. Sans at this point uses his surface background to keep order. Where sans is from, pred/prey doesn't matter, they are all sentient beings. Eventually the school claims a shipwreck as a base of operations.

Nightmare doesn't know HOW they got so many stragglers following them BUT he is in charge of the seating arrangements! This is his soulmate and HE gets to sit in the best spot (sometimes draped around sans like a scarf). those others better shape up. Dream is just happy to have people to talk to again. this is WAY better than the reef they used to live at. Sans swims slow enough that the weak swimmers can keep pace ad only speeds up if everyone is settled and holding on. Sans has like a 20 foot wingspan on his fins, there is plenty of room for the smol mers to settle in.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
*sniffles* this is so fucking beautiful. We’ve made a whole freaking story here.

I wonder if I should write this?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
man i am having a lot of fun with this. Up to you, i am loving this! like it makes me smile.

Sans teaches the mer boys how to use the surface stuff in the wreck. the newcoMERs (hehe) are stunned when they learn Sans was not always a manta ray, but was a surface skele.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Oh stars, and we finally get a backstory for how the hell Sans ended up on a boat in the middle of the ocean without baby bro! You bet NM and Dream gonna want to hear every detail!

Hmm...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
paps is totally gonna want water rides from fish bro, man. that ship wreck is close to the shore that Paps lives on. Paps getting scuba lessons to be able to be with his bro more often. the smol mers will swim with scuba Paps... because sans says he is safe... Paps gets mer friends/uncles/brothers-in-law. the mer boys try to teach paps to be a hunter or jut survival skills but like he doesn't HAVE the stabby claws or instinct to bite and they just kinda deal that Sans's bro doesn't do hunting like they do... Paps has fun with the mers anyway tho.  
Eventually Paps gets a boat and a small house with a dock on the water. they hang out on/by the dock alot.  
Sans is just a jet ski now.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
How freaking sad would it be if they all woke up one day and Sans was gone? Like, what if he took a midnight swim and some fishermen caught him and decided to donate him to an aquarium or something? Or! Even worse! Midnight swim turns into midnight snack because he accidentally wandered too far and a freaking shark took a chunk out of one of his flappers/whatchamacallits.

Also, I looked up the mantis (spear) shrimp and I hate everything about it. I also hate that it makes sense for horror to be the equivalent to a giant bug.

Also, also! Don’t think I don’t see you sneaking those puns in there! I won’t point out any pacific ones, but You know Exactly what I’m talking about!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
horror likes to sleep in the food pouches.... and maybe snack a lil bit...  
imagine a smol mer army trying to swim after the boat that has sans, most of them are not endurance or fast swimmers, only blue would have the chance to catch up but he isn't the fastest tuna out there. HOLY GOD IT IS TOTALLY FINDING NEMO. THATS WHERE PAPS FINDS SANS AGAIN AND HELPS RETURN SANS TO THE OCEAN!!!!!!! maybe it is really a marine research ship and sans is getting that bite/injury looked at. i mean only sans out of the mer would be able to understand surface creatures, noots and dream might have a bit more experience and the others only sometimes hear Sans use swears/exasperation in surface language.  
Researcher (examining Sans): Wow! this manta mer is quite the specimen! Okay looks like he's got a male manta form (.... you can tell the different without invasive exploration BUT super awkward still!) and a skeleton monster surface creature base. look at that wingspan on his fins! Wonderful coloration, if he heals right, he can be tagged we can let him go back.  
Sans (miffed at the treatment): Dude i HAVE SOULMATES. Stop touching me N O W!  
Reseacher (shocked): Oh OH MY GOD. You can understand me?!?! Oh THIS IS FANTASTIC. We have to get you to the aquarium! this is big news.  
Sans(not enjoying this): Oh fuck off man. You just took me from my buddies. Didn't even let me say anything. They do need me to keep them safe prick.  
Researcher (in their own world, planning a book and tv series already): i gotta call this is! this is the discovery of the century!  
Sans: Are you even listening to me? WTF.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
oOH MAH GAWD THE REFERENCES

Dream: AH! Stars Blue, you made me ink!

Sans: I’m gonna touch the butt.

Ink: just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: Fish are friends, not food  
Cross: yikes friend zoned HARD there

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
The moment you realize you’ve accidentally made a bootleg little mermaid/finding Nemo story line.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
okay but honestly it only feels like 20% finding nemo.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
And the rest is totally the little mermaid. Possibly some brother bear vibes or even, if we want to really dig, some howls moving castle vibes?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans is literally the only person who could translate between the mers and Surface folk. Sans just wants to go home while the surface wants to have sans be a spokesperson/integrator/mouthpiece for them.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Surface folk: blah blah blah blah  
Sans: dude, you kidnapped me! I have rights! A family! I want to go home!!  
Activist: *restarts the whole Area 51 siege*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: like guys put me BACK. They might die without me!  
\---meanwhile---  
NM: dream lets take a boat hostage, then we can get our mate back  
Dream: i don't know if thats a good idea but i don't have any better ones.

Dream: Nightmare? Do we even know enough surface talk to tell them we want sans back?  
NM: um.. ... I think we can get the point across? It can't be that hard.  
\----later after they have taken a boat----  
NM: I have heard sans use this vocalization when angry or upset. 'FUCK'  
Dream: 'FUCK' did I do it right nightmare?  
Captain (restrained by the octo noot): what the hell?  
Nightmare: *grabs the captain's face* 'FUCK' dream you think he understands we mean business?  
Dream: I don't know he has a fleshy face, never was able to completely tell what their expressions are.  
Captain: the fuck is going on?!?  
Nightmare: Dream! He did the sound!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
I’m fuckin dying. If Sans could see them now, he’d either facepalm and do the same thing as me- which is digging my own grave because this can only get better.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare ( he found a large bucket, filled it with water and squished the gang in): Okay guys, this sound 'FUCK' and 'DAMMIT' seems to get the surface folk's attention. Now we need to get the point across that we want sans.  
Dream (also found a bucket and has ink and error, blue was to big to get in the bucket even alone so he is look out for now): how do we get them to listen? they can't speak to us! we don't even know what 'DAMMIT' and 'FUCK' mean! we should have had Sans teach us his language even after he was able to speak ours! Are we bad mates?  
Error (not happy in the bucket with a clingy squid):WHY we are all even on the surface thing? only Nightmare, dream, horror, and kinda ink can walk up here!  
Nightmare: we don't have Sans to ward off predators anymore! What would Sans do if we lost someone while trying to get him back. and blue is fast enough to survive for a while if he is in trouble. Now stop complaining about the metal shell thing!  
Dream: What if Sans wanted us to be able to say we love him in his language? oh no what if he was disappointed we didn't show interest!  
Nightmare: Dream! now is not the time! we got another surface guy on the inside of the boat. maybe we can get his attention and see if negotiations go better.... 'DAMMIT'  
Sailor (had a beer in his hand): well i guess i had enough to drink if i am seeing this kinda shit. i knew this beer was awful but i didn't think i'd hallucinate from it. *pours out drink*  
Killer: Anyone know what that means? i got no clue. that water looks nasty tho.  
Cross: me or dust should try talking this time, we look the least threatening. 'FUCK' !  
Dust: i resent that cross! *tries to tackle Cross in the bucket* *makes Cross squeak*  
Nightmare (struggling to hold bucket): stop that you idiots! you are heavy enough as is! Killer! hold them and make them stop!  
Killer: yeah yeah i'm on it c'mere you two.  
Sailor: this is the weirdest shit i've ever seen.  
Dream: Hey! i am cute and harmless looking! maybe i should do it. 'DAMMIT' *smiles hopefully at sailor*  
Sailor: uuuh huh. definitely need to stop drinking.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
with every word, I feel myself die a little more. The hilarity is too much for simple mortals such as me.

The activists have heard of the unfair imprisonment of the sentient manta-maid and have stormed the building. Sans is being carried out by two burly men who for whatever reason are crying manly tears. He feels like telling them he still has legs, so he can walk, but decides he’s way too lazy and lets them take him to a beach a few miles away from the boys. Absently Sans wonders what they should eat for dinner.

He’d never say it out loud, but for once he’s happy to see the endless ocean horizon.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans finds his mates holding the boat hostage. he jumps his flappy jump up onto the ship and walks up to the group terrorizing the humans on board.  
Sans: What in the hell are you guys doing?  
Nightmare: *whips around to see sans and charges at him for hugs n cuddles, dropping the bucket of smol mer and spilling them* SANS!!!!!!! YOU'RE OK!!!!!!!  
Dust, Killer, Cross, Horror: *various unhappy sounds*  
Dream: *sets his bucket down gently and somehow stuffs the fish NM dropped into it, no one except ink is happy about that* Sans i am so glad you're here!  
Sans (hugging the clingy boys): I missed you too. But why are you on this ship?  
Nightmare: i wanted them to tell me where you were! but i only had 'FUCK and 'DAMMIT' to work with!  
Sans (holding in his laughter): N-nightmare.... were you cursing out these humans on purpose? you have been saying fuck and dammit Nightmare.  
Nightmare (getting flustered): THATS WHY THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND!!!! ugh stupid language barrier!  
Sans (to sailors): 'hey... uh.. you guys ok? they didn't hurt ya too much did they?'  
Captain: These things have been screaming fuck and dammit at us for 2 days!!!!!!  
Sans: 'ppppffffffffffffffffttt! oh god that's-that's GREAT omg. Dude sorry bout that, they thought if they could get a boat the could find out where i was taken. i'll get them home. sorry bout that.'  
Sailor: let me tell ya something. i honestly thought i was just too drunk the first day, but sobering up on the deck overnight was not fun man.  
Error (squished at the bottom of the bucket, the others except ink trying their best not to touch him): SANS! I WANNA GO HOME THIS METAL SHELL IS AWFUL AND E V E R Y O N E I S T O U C H I N G M E!  
Sans: Yeah home sounds nice right now.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
(Oh god I can’t breath)

NM: *takes his rightful place around Sans neck*  
Dream: *takes the other rightful place on Sans chest*  
*both are doing the fish equivalent to purring*  
Sans: *sighs and grabs the bucket handle, peering in* roll call boys.  
Blue: HI SANS!  
Cross & Dust: here  
Killer: finally! We can go home!  
Horror: *quietly waves from the bottom*  
Ink: *poking at Error while giggling*  
Error: SCREEEEEEE  
Sans: welp. Into the breach. *walks the plank*  
——  
Reaper: *sad depressed boi wandering the ocean, practically begging to be eaten*  
Sans & co: *swim past him from above*  
Reaper: *spots Error fluttering gently behind them, latched onto the mantas tail. Their sockets meet*  
Reaper: *blinks*  
Realer: *grins and starts following close behind*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
oooooh what is reaper's species? Another jellie? a shark? Barracuda? Orca? maybe, orcas do get vicious sometimes. A eel maybe? OH OH OH WHAT ABOUT A SEA KRAIT? OR A Black Sea Nettle (a jelly) ?  
Sans: uh does anyone know that guy thats following us?  
Error: Nope, just swim  
Reaper far enough to have to yell: GENOOOOO!  
Error: S W I M PLEASE!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
You know what? We don’t have any eels ye- NO BETTER IDEA. Sea krait Reaper who got taken out too far by the currents and hasn’t slept in days. Perhaps he was trying to follow “Geno” and his group of jellies before the current took him a different direction!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans lets the lil snek rest while basking in the sun on the surface. Sans sometimes backs on the surface of the water and have his lil family swim under him when he is lazing. Be cause the lil guy was half dead from exhaustion.  
Sans: Sooo your not from around here...  
Reaper (gasping and wheezing): no i was trying to go after geno.... even though he is a jelly i still couldn't keep up in the open ocean. (when error grabbed a hold of sans he got a boost away from reaper) i had been using walker trash to rest a bit in between looking for him! i just couldn't find some for a long time this time! After Geno about died being hit against some rocks i thought i'd never see him again! But then i did and he didn't seem to know me but i know i can still be his friend again! Maybe even be more again!  
Sans: So you want to be error's friend.  
Reaper: i would love to be anything to error! i followed him through the ocean!  
Sans: hmmmm. i don't want you to kill your self trying... maybe i could make a raft and anchor it some how to the wreck so you can rest on something other than me....

the wreck now has a lil raft/hut/ platform roped to the wreck, very not professionally made but is a place the snek can rest on and catch his breath. Reaper follows Error whenever he can. eventually the school realizes they need a bigger wreck to call home, it is getting cramped. the new one is partially above water so reaper can be closer to them when sleeping

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Ooh! Ooh! What if at the new home a squadron of Manta rays (Not merfolk) swim by and play in the waves, and Sans just watches them all sad like and not knowing why- and the boys notice and start either freaking out or scheming.

Also, I totally see the boys stealing a buoy for Reaper to rest on- and also benefiting from the prey that comes to hide/rest on it, especially Horror (I think).

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Horror like to hang on to the buoy too. or hang around the semi sandy/rocky/planty area around the wreck. has a few lil holes for him to wait to use his spears on prey. the ship is only sightly tilted, so sans can still use the furniture inside. the bed inside was not as satisfying now that he has a 20 ft wingspan... he has to fold up if he want to try to use it. they all end up. the ship seems to have been a personal ship not a commercial one. has a lot of long day of travel adjustments to it.

The octo boys and the whole school decide to try to swim with sans to try and mimic a flap flap group. they are NOT endurance swimmers.... they overwork them selves trying to swim and jump with sans....  
NM: i...*huff huff* i can *huff* keep swimming....  
Sans: Nightmare what are you trying to prove, you are going to hurt yourself.  
Dream: No! we *huff* are going to *huff* be your squadron..... if it kills us...  
Sans: Guys i don't want you hurt, i like carrying you around and jumping the waves with you on my back having a good time.  
Error: * tried for a minute and immediately regrets it* aaaa i am not made to do all this ridiculous swimming about  
Killer: ahhhhhh i am made to slowly hunt on the sea floor... not this.  
Blue Having a great time): I AM LOVING THIS SCHOOL OUTING! REMINDS ME OF MY OLD FAMILY!  
Error: damn ya and yer energy blue. i am tired just watching you.  
Sans ends up dragging everyone back and caring for them when they are so sore they can barely move. the lil mers just could't move like the large fins Sans has. sans has two very sore mates wanting comfort. the TENSION those poor tentacles had.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Aww, you forgot ink! And I love how horror and reaper probably didn’t even try; boys know what’s good for them I guess.  
I keep imagining that sans fins can fold over his shoulders like a pancho or a cape, and then he just walks around on the inside of the ship like a normal person- maybe he even uses his fins like a blanket In bed when especially cool currents come through for the poor tropical organisms on board.

Also, I’m ashamed to say my mind went to the gutter with that last bit.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dude ALL THE SLEEPY CUDDLES WITH THE FAM. NM dragged another waterlogged mattress to give max fin blanket coverage. everyone under the flap flaps its cuddle time. two mattresses to hold the whole fam. nightmare switches between under the fin and cuddled into Sans shoulder/neck to stretched out all the way on Sans's back. Dream likes to be held like a teddy. everyone else gets various positions under the fins, just not as closely cuddled as the octos.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Nightmare being an absolute menace in bed Without his brother or Sans because he flops all over the place, so often has to be held down by an arm or tentacle So others can have a good night’s sleep. Except for Error- he’s weirdo who doesn’t need sleep except maybe once every few days, so Reaper or Sans stay awake for that night to make sure no one hurts him because the stubborn boy refuses to sleep in the safety of the ship.

Error: I’m a jelly fish, hardly anything will mess with me to begin with but especially not here  
Reaper & Sans: *deadpan stare*  
Error: what?  
Sans: I saw a turtle the other day.  
Reaper: and I saw a shark.  
Reaper & Sans: so no.  
Reaper: like hell we’ll leave you out here by yourself.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans being a good protector.  
Sans: *gliding along slide error at 3 am* I have never realized how nice it is to have synchronized sleep cycles when i was on the surface. every one had to sleep daily.  
Error: thats weird dude. they are all different species right? why would they have the same schedules? thats against nature and evolution right there.  
Reaper: * pretty much asleep on sans* i wouldn't have my angry jelly any other way.  
Error: SHUT UP! i am hunting and you two aren't helping! Nothing is gonna fall into my tentacles with you two around! scaring off the prey and shit.  
Reaper: i could just hunt for you? anything for you error.  
Error: NO you would get your venom all in the prey and that is nasty tasting. maybe i would if neither you or Nightmare used venom to ruin good prey. live prey is just so nice.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Sans: I could catch you something. Maybe a shrimp or two?  
Reaper: actually, speaking of food, when do you eat?  
Sans: what?  
Error: oh hey, yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat.  
Sans: *sweating* uh, well-  
Reaper: you’re not starving yourself right? You ARE eating, right?  
Sans: yeah, of course, I just-  
Error: actually, what DO manta rays eat? The non merfolk also just kinda swim around with their mouths open with those weird flap things.  
Sans: *subconsciously rubs jawline* “weird”?  
Reaper: hey, it’s not all that weird. Snakes can unhinge their jaws to swallow things whole- you’ve seen me do it.  
Error: and it’s super freaky.  
Reaper: *wiggles brows* good or bad freaky?  
Error: *deadpan* why do you always ask that? Actually no, I don’t want to hear it. Sans, you are eating, right?  
Sans: *sighs* If you had been listening you would have heard me say yes the first time.  
Reaper: oh. Sorry.  
All:  
All:  
Reaper: wait, so what do you eat?  
Sans: ...fish.  
Reaper: just fish?  
Sans: yeah...just fish.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans is super sensitive and insecure about his new appendages. like is getting used to them and doesn't like a lot of attention thrown at the new fins and new behaviors. he will totally hug and everything but uhhhhh please don't ask questions? Sans is a bit sensitive.

Error: is that why you swim around so much? you are actually eating too? do you need to swim more? Are you getting enough?  
Sans: can we please not talk about this i am fine promise

Sans can filter feed like a regular manta or just eat like a surface dweller...... problem is you can't cook food under water and hack job sushi could make him sick. So he sneakily filter feeds while swimming with his family. Or while helping them hunt as much as a flap flap could help him. He is careful when having to eat other things. By eating slowly to catch any signs of illness.

Omg what if sans got a super craving for a burger, and just walked his flap flap butt up to a Grillbys, slapped some gold coins down and ask for burgers., with a territorial boots wrapped around his shoulders. And he brings some back to his buddies, now once a month sans goes for burgers and grill by never even flinches at flap flap boy

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Oh man, this just made my day. Grillby probably would have been really unnerved serving sea soaked (and half naked on NMs part) skeletons only for them to turn around and walk their butts to a pier. I bet you would be watching them through a window too, only to see a bunch of skulls poke out of the water staring at his food like it’s cursed- especially Error.

And if Sans’ little soulmates caught wind of Sans being self conscious about those appendages, I bet they’d demand he eat in front of them (NM) and ask to see them for closer examination to make Sans feel more comfortable (Dream).

Maybe those appendages blend in really well against his bottom jaw, to the point where they aren’t visible unless he uses them- and then they glow yellow like the rest of him when in use! Like, if someone were to look at his face, it’s normal; but if you touch them you’d feel something soft and tough, like his flappy flaps!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans tries to get the lil territorial Nightmare into a shirt to NOT always be naked on the surface come burger time. Nightmare HATES the shirt sans got from the beach vender. Sans has to just put it on like a straight jacket, nightmares arms under the shirt. Grillby had indicated that he would appreciate shirts to hopefully keep the moisture on them and not have visible souls in his burger bar. Eventually from the gold gathered from wrecks, all the mer have a surface friendly outfit. Visible souls are just indecent above the waves. Reaper likes the Halloween costume sans found for him. Since his little school doesn't have fashion sense or literacy.... he gets all the fish and ocean pun shirts. Until he teaches basic literacy to them.... and has to get approval for further clothes from two others from now on.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Sans having to explain that on the surface showing souls is considered indecent and akin to propositioning another to some hard core relationship (and baby?) making.

Most of the group don’t get it or don’t care, but the twins get super flustered (and Interested) and Error ends up screeching at a very willing to conform Reaper.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: SANS GIVE ME THE SHIRT NOW  
Reaper: awe but we all have private space in the wreck.... wanna come to mine?  
Error: SANS SHIRT NOW!

Error now keeps the soft knit sweater Sans got on at all times. Sans has to maneuver his way into backless shirts/sweaters because of his giant fins. Dream keeps trying to learn more about the surface to show Sans love the surface way. Nightmare does too but puts his own spin on it.

NM: Sans! I heard surface people do dates. I want to go on one.  
Dream: Oh dates can be a walk around somewhere right? Wanna walk on the seafloor? Or the sandy surface?  
Sans: a walk on the beach does sound nice......  
Noots ends up just clinging on sans's shoulders during the walk. He does not like how his tentacles feel trying to walk on dry land. Dream does try his best to walk the whole way.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Ha! They’d try so hard, but the difference in gravity would wear all three out pretty quickly, I think. Though sans would last the longest even with his new additions.

*gasp!* what if Dream overheard Sans talking to Error about surface courtship rituals and heard something about dancing and singing and thought, “Hey, wait! We do that too!” And then schemes with his brother over the best way to do that- but then horror pops up with his mate (Dust x Horror- they work fast sometimes) and mentions that Sans might actually prefer the manta ray way of courtship. And then that brings up a whole lot of questions.

What is the manta ray way?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dude a female make a pheromone trail and males follow and try to catch her. She just basically leads them on a chase and best one gets laid. Like jumps out of water and tries to shake em off the trail too.

Dream tries to play chase but sans catches him too fast like in minutes since the area around the wreck only has a few rocks for the octo to use to help run. Dream gets upset that he can't do a proper chase for sans. Sans sees dream get upset but doesn't realize he is trying to do manta things as Sans doesn't quite know manta things either. Dream just tries so hard to show Sans in many ways how much he means to dream. When Sans learns about the chase thing and how hard dream tried, he gets nightmare to suggest to dream that since sans has 2 mates, they should both run away at the same time. Sans plays along now that he knows what dream is trying to do

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
*teary eyed* oh my gosh that’s so cute. Like, Dream maybe even cries a little at the time too and Sans feels like scum even though he has no clue what’s up. (It’s kinda funny how you put them in the females position in this chase too.)

Sans maybe also unconsciously does courtship behavior but it’s more land dweller like with mixed in acts of affection, like finding shiny Or pretty things and giving them to nightmare or humming under his breath in low tones around Dream. Maybe he practices dancing as best he can with added acrobatics that he thinks might impress in the dead of night were only Error or Horror can Judge.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i mean...... i did think about having noots try to catch sans but he already does that by being a living scarf. And sans isn't gonna start the game if he doesn't know it is a thing.... so dream sets up and tries to entice. Sans might also start the chase after a few games because dangit it means a lot to dream to do this the manta way! Dream stalks Surface dweller date spots to try and learn more without asking Sans. he has became a local legend that if you see him on a date it means good luck in the relationship. really dream is just trying to figure out the weird stuff they do.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
This is all gold, and then minute my writer’s block dies a horrible death I will totally write this all down.

Alternatively, if they did decide to reproduce and it doesn’t result in death (because I need happiness damn it) do you think it would be a live birth or one big egg (Or several!)? Would the kid be exclusively one breed (possibly with traits of the other personality wise) or maybe some sort of mutant? A manta born with three tails, an octopus born naturally large?

Edit: So many questions!!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
welllllllll. manta do live births (12-13 months i think) and the bebbys look like mini adults. Octos have a shit load of tiny tiny bebbys. i would bet the mermonster bits come into play ( oh god i did not it like that) Maybe mermonsters have a lower number of bebby to accommodate the size of mermonsters, larger creatures tend to have smaller number of bebby. i bet they have live births, and the carrier matches the hybrid bebby, coloration and attitude might get mixed tho. like a bebby manta with faint blue circles or a lite yellow octo bebby. i would hope no mutants because of the health problems that would occur.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Hmm, maybe I’ll go with live births. The size difference might lead to complications during gestation (Like a big baby in a small octo), but I feel like that’s something that’ll have to happen.

Manta with dark colors and blue rings sounds so pretty!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount Nightmare is ridiculously proud of how pretty the blue ring bebby is..... then there is another lil bebby a manta that seems to be a ever shifting gradient of tints of yellow with gold flecks.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Oh stars, what if Sans got them pregnant at the same time and then they both go into labor at the same time.

Sans: *practically hyperventilating between two crying/screaming octopi while the group (specifically reaper because he remembers Geno giving birth) do their best to keep the three calm*  
Dream: I-it’s okay! We’re okaaaaa-! *interrupted by a contraction*  
Nightmare: Are you r-rea- *takes a deep breath* really trying to comfort us?!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans just holds each in a fin and arm. tries to distract from the pain by telling them surface stories. and about all the lil bebby shirts they could get for the bebby octos.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
And then if you include the empathy bond then you’ve got a manta ray swearing off any more children for his mates- and I think that’s just hilarious because I bet Dream would turn around and say I want another as soon as they got old enough to take care of themselves.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream (feeling the octo instincts, needing many bebbys): i want a whole set. i want mantas and octos in every combination we can make and then i want another set.  
Sans: *sweat drops* t-thats a lot of kids dream

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Sans: I’m not sure we can realistically support that many children-  
Reaper: you know merfolk sometimes give birth to regular old marine life?  
Sans:  
Dream: *excited gasp*  
Sans: I’m sorry what.  
Reaper: *one of the oldest amongst the group who actually remembers everything unlike Error* no, yeah. It’s a thing. It’s usually what happens when two of the same type of merfolk get together during mating season but don’t actually want to mate for life. Bastard children, if you want to be technical.  
Sans:  
Dream: wait, but would that even work here? We’re soulmates.  
Reaper: *shrugs and smirks* guess you’re just gonna have to experiment~!  
Sans:  
Dream: *excitedly runs off to tell NM*  
Sans:  
Reaper: uh, you okay?  
Sans: I hate you. I hate everything about you. ERROR, IM JOINING YOUR CLUB!  
Error: *pops up* my club?  
Sans: yeah, the “Pretend Reaper Doesn’t Exist” club.  
Error: Reaper, what did you do??

Edit: you know, now that I’ve said all that, it sounds pretty weird. But eh! Magic!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: wait.... if mer of same types some times have full marine life babies....... could they have surface babies too?  
Reaper: ...... ya know thats a good question  
Sans: oh god i don't want to have to rejoin the surface community if we somehow have a surface baby. THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BREATHE AND I WOULD NEED TO LEAVE YOU GUYS TO RAISE THEM AND SURFACE BABIES TAKE OVER A DECADE REAPER *hyperventilating* REAPER I WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH PTA MEETINGS AND EXPLAIN THE WEIRD EVENTS LEADING UP TO ME BECOMING MER AND WHY MY KID ALWAYS SMELLS OF SALTWATER-  
Error: reaper this is your fault. fuck you  
Reaper: yes please  
Error: *death glare* go get the octos, they need to calm Sans down from this.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Dream: -So we can have all the babies we want and-!  
NM: Dream! Brother! Slow down! We only just had Agate and Citrine!  
Dream: But we can have more!! And they’ll probably end up being mostly Manta Rays and then Sans will have a real Squadron-  
Sans (From a distance and in English): OH GOD THE KARENS! THE LEMON BARS!  
Twins:  
Dream: did you get that? Should we go check on them?  
NM: *confused* Maybe. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Sans use those words before.

Edit: I was rereading this again and when I got to octos my brain turned it into tacos and I was like, “What. Brain what the heck?”  
Brain: *sends mental image of taco twins wiggling eyebrows to you*  
Me: brain no

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
just dream is baby heaven and thinking fishy thoughts while Sans is having a panic attack on how to care for them if they become surface babies because when talking to his mates he learns that mer babies mature at a faster rate than surface babies. like a mature adult at 10 and a functioning individual capable of survival at like 6 or 7. Dream and Nightmare are very surprised at how much work and effort surface kids are. in the ocean, creatures need to be able to care for themselves a lot faster than surface peeps. there is less needed to teach the mer babies but it is crucial knowledge on hunting and survival. Sans is not prepared for just how capable mer babies become in so little time.  
Sans: look at how good agate and citrine (Because sans is a major dork and of course named his kids like this) are at swimming! surface kids take a long time to learn swimming like the youngest swimmer without using a floatation device i remember was a 7 year old and even then that was not common. Surface babies don't even walk well this fast!  
Dream: how long does it take them to learn to walk  
Sans: between 1 to 2 years to start and they are very unsteady at that.  
Dream: oh god they are so vunerable and anything could just go right up and eat them.  
Sans: and there is no guarantee they could breathe water so we would have to move closer to a island or the shore and i know nightmare hates being out of the water even tho he does it a lot (noots is slightly afraid Sans would find a surface person to return to the surface world with, a irrational fear considering soulmates but still there) and then we would need a building for a house and surface supplies and try to get into the school system without having the government decide to try a take them for both bad and good intended reasons AND dodge taxes-  
Dream: i didn't know how much went into surface kids! wow they are just so fragile.  
Error: Reaper this anxiety attack is your fault.  
Reaper: hey i didn't think it would set him off like this! Surface kids seem so breakable.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
DUDE IMAGINE HOW FUNNY NIGHTMARE AND DREAM'S LIMITED ENGLISH VOCABULARY COULD BE. Nightmare picks up the word for burger quite fast and refuses to call fire anything but grillby, because grillby is fire duh. He is half convinced all fire is sentient and Sans caught him asking a campfire they found and rebuilt up on the beach for a burger if he has any. like he thinks all fire is connected to grillby. Dream likes the fries more and steals Sans's fries when he isn't looking.

At one point sans has taken all of his mer friends to grillby's so they can see a lil bit of the surface. Blue was hard to hold due to size and excitement, and he went on Taco Tuesday for grillby's specials. Error hated the bucket like usual but got a chocolate milkshake from grillby's and was much happier. Reaper decided to try Nightmare's favorite spot on Sans when the concrete became to much for his sensitive belly scales.... and learned the wonders of coffee. Reaper looked like a striped scarf and had his arms crossed and head rested on Sans's skull. Horror tolerated the bucket because he REALLY likes those burgers, lil guy ate 3 on his own. Cross had heard of taco tuesday and decided he wanted to go then. Cross filled his bucket with tacos and was a happy lil pilot fish surrounded by tacos. Killer likes the burgers too. He just likes the ketchup a bit more and always asks to get a bottle to go, a calm happy cat shark in a bucket drinking from a ketchup bottle. Killer keeps the same two bottles to rotate back to grillby to get them refilled. Dust just likes to take the plastic silverware to make pointy parts in his little room in the wreck, imagine plastic silverware in the shape of anemones. Dust prefers the packets of ketchup over the bottles. Ink likes to see the street venders on the way to grillby's, they stumbled on a street caricature artist once and Ink begged to go see. During the few times Sans had gone to a surface store, he picked up those kiddy bath crayons/paints that let kids color in the water. Ink was over the moon with excitement. No wall in inks area is safe from the paint. eventually the current washes the paint away for ink to start again.


	2. Flap Flap 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i almost forgot about this cuteness! it is when Sans gets his flap flaps

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans trying his best to Not Panic. And the twins not really helping with the whole Not Panic thing.....  
Sans (hyperventilating): i don't know! I woke up like this and it is really freaking me out, and i can talk to you guys finally, that's really great, BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS AND WHY ARE THEY ATTACHED TO ME.  
NM (still shocked): You are REALLY shiny, sans.  
Dream(maneuvering Sans around): brother that's not helping  
Sans: *tries to get the flap things to do anything, ends up flapping and blowing Dream away a few ft) I am really trying to keep it together and it is quickly failing. Sorry Dream! oh no are you ok?!?! Dream?!?!?!

Sans probably talked to himself a lot since translating was difficult, and didn't have to worry if people heard him as no one understood him. so he would probably think out aloud quite a bit.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Oh, definitely. Especially because it helped the boys learn faster even if they couldn’t always pronounce the words he used. Octopi are very smart- crazy smart! Sans would be in trouble if it weren’t for the fact that they’re so childish here. Actually, I wonder if Sans would thinks they’re children based on they’re actions and size? Hmm...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: ya know you two are so precious like kids.  
Dream: we are just barely adults. (is joking about how immature they can be.)  
Sans: oh god you're kids, i am so glad we kept it PG so far.  
NM: what does PG mean?

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Nightmare: *offended* wait! I’ll have you know we are fully fledged adults!  
Dream: we only became of age last year tho  
Nightmare: Fully. Fledged. Adults.  
Sans:  
Sans: I’m going to go to bed. Forever.  
Dream: Nooo! *latches on arm* you can’t! You can’t!  
Nightmare: *Latched on leg and hissing*  
Sans: *drags them with him* Death is calling my name little dudes. Time for that sweet forever sleep.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
I bet Dream and Nightmare will have to help move the fins to help Sans feel the new magic connections.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Sans: *deadpan stare into the distance*  
Twins: *giggling and making woosh-woosh sounds as they flap the flaps for Sans*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: this is physical therapy for magical appendages i have never used or had before. Please be adults about this.  
Dream: But its so much fun! Your fins are like giant seaweed wraps but better!  
Sans:.... you poor child you don't even know what a blanket is. i am now your blanket.  
NM (is already wrapped up in the other fin): i like this. tight, dark and surrounded by love. this is nice.  
Dream: WE ARE NOT CHILDREN.  
Sans: you two are too precious for the surface, i am glad we live down here.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Just, Sans teasing Dream by calling him a kid and just generally messing with him for the hell of it and Nightmare snickering at him while it’s happening.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: * is enchanted with a story about the surface* Can monsters really fly whenever they want in metal birds? Is it true they are really odd and abduct mer only to put those weird metal and plastic tags on them to save them for later hunting? Why is your language only sound? is it true that surface monsters are even stranger looking than the deep mer?  
Sans: easy kid, there is a lot i could tell you, we gotta learn together since i don't know much about your world either.  
Dream: SANS! i am not a kid! if we were so inclined to we could make offspring right now!  
Sans: uh lets not do that right now. we barely know each other and i can barely move on my own with the new flaps? fins? the new equipment i guess?  
Dream: what does knowing a person have to do with making offspring?  
Sans: i am sensing a culture clash here. kiddo why gotta talk more.  
(like if mer don't wait for soulmates for offspring but see soulmates as a life partner and someone to always trust and care for each other, their match best for survival and happiness. Surface monsters might not see it that way. Because the mer are more instinctual maybe they don't see the point in limiting offspring to a partner you may never find, species can't survive like that.)

(NOT THAT I AM SAYING NOOTS ANS DREAM HAVE KIDDOS ALREADY, JUST A CULTURE THING)

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
(This is a fair assessment. Shall implement)  
Sans: *telling about raising children in a way that sounds like he has personal experience*  
Dream: wait, so have you raised small fry before?  
Nightmare: *grumbles jealously*  
Sans: what? Well, sorta. I raised my brother.  
Twins: brother?  
Sans: hm?  
Nightmare: you have a brother?  
Sans: I have a brother?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: Where is this brother anyway?  
Sans: i honestly don't know, nor do i know where we are. i have kinda assumed everyone i knew thought i was dead and that to the surface i might as well be dead for all the chances of finding my way back, and i didn't want to have to leave you two at all.  
Dream: OH NO! we have to go find your brother! Missing brothers are no fun!  
NM: Oh are they huh? hmmm i wonder WHY you know that?  
Dream: Nightmare i already brought you apology prey! When are you going to finally forgive me?  
Sans:..... what?

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Nightmare: *being a passive aggressive little sh**  
Dream: *being uncharacteristically angsty*  
Sans: *sighs* boys, I’ll let you play with my fins if you make up.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
wow i guess sans is makin a move.  
Sans: Hey! Stop that and cuddle me, i am still really freaked out about this body horror stuff going on.  
Dream: oh no are you okay? what can i do to help?  
Sans: maybe associating you guys with them will make them less mind blowing and also help me get used to feeling with them.  
NM: imma massage the crap out of my flap, dream! Mine will be better adjusted than yours!  
Dream: NIGHTMARE! it is not a competition! And you know i am better at massaging with my tentacles than you!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Sans: ...uh. Maybe I’ll just...throw myself into the abyss. Sink or swim and all that?  
Nightmare: No! Absolutely not!  
Dream: B-b-but you can’t swim! You don’t even know how to use your fins yet!  
Sans: *already halfway out the cave* did you say something? The roar of the crevasse is surprisingly loud today.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: *yeets himself* *flap flaps deploy* *this is a very slow descent* ...... well ok i guess  
NM: WHAT!?! WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!?! Hold still, i will pull you back *struggles* DREAM! Get over here and help!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Sans is just happy to abscond away from the conversation. This is now his new tactic to both face his fears of the deep and learn how to use his freaking weird magic stuff.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: *yeet*  
Dream: NIGHTMARE! Sans jumped again! we gotta go get him.  
NM: A-FUCKING-GAIN?!?!?!  
DREAM: Yeah, how far you wanna let him drop this time?  
NM: UGH, lets get him now so i can got hunt

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
XD it’s like that one meme

https://youtu.be/lYLfje5B2GM

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: I COULD do a flip..... mantas can do flips. imma do it or die

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Nightmare: *unenthused* no, don’t do it. You have so much to live for.  
Dream: *elbows him hard* brother! Don’t listen to him love! You have so much to live fo- I mean, you can do it! I believe in you!  
Sans: *sarcastically* that’s very convincing, Dream. Good job.  
Dream: *beams and giggles*  
Nightmare: *grumbling* just flip already.  
Sans: love you too.  
Nightmare: Gck- *hides in Hands and tentacles*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: *yawns* *weird mouth stuff happens with the new manta parts* *slaps hand over mouth* WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.  
NM: you yawned? and have a manta mouth now. cool! Dream! Sans has a manta mouth!  
Sans: wtf.  
Dream: OOOOH! SHOW ME SHOW ME!  
Sans: i don't know what i did? i just yawned!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Ooh, is it insecurity time?!

Sans: how about I not show you and we never speak of this again?  
NM: *frowns*  
DS: *teary sockets*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: Guys apparently my mouth now opens like the gates of hell. And i don't really want to think on the reasons why at the moment. i will focus on swimming for now.  
NM: *is definitely going to bring this up later*

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Yes, yes he is.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans is probably remembering all the pollutants in the ocean and how his new filter feeding means having so much touch his tongue. like would Sans be able to taste while doing that?

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Good question. For his sanity, let’s say no or only when he’s eating like a person and not a manta

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
DUDE sans is going to have such anxiety trying that out though. like just all false starts and everything

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Yup, to the point where nightmare fights the urge to push him off the cliff and Dream actually does by complete accident! It’ll be great~<3

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream buddy don't throw ya mate off a cliff, PRO TIP!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Dream: (･口･)!! Sans!  
Sans: *hovering in place* oh hey! I’m not dead!  
Twins: DONT JOKE ABOUT THAT

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: SANS where are you going?  
Sans: gonna be honest... i don't know how to exactly... stop..or slow down... or turn  
Dream: oh no

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Oh no. I don’t know either. Sans! Don’t worry, baby! Mama will figure it out!

Sans: did you guys hear something?  
Twins: *too busy freaking out*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans and the twins 'winging' it on teaching Sans to swim


	3. Sea Pancake Is Loved...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love mer fics so damn much!

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ah error joins the party! I LOVE HIM SO DANG MUCH. Such a sassy boi.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
He a sassy sue without a stutter

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
now I am imagining error looking at a sweater and asking what the fuck do you want me to do with this.  
Maybe they find a jacket for error in case they need to touch him?

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Pffft, such optimism!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: hey error could you hold this? * gestures to the bag*  
Error: * glares* I don't have arms dream. You have like a total of 10 arms. Why would you even ask me that? Ask your brother, he has 10 arms too.  
Sans:...... he has a point dream. I can help you though.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
I like to think that error and sans are closer in age than either are to the octos and that Itself is a great source or relief for those two and a bit frustrating for the octos, as Error has been around long enough to know stuff about the surface world- just a bit.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error knows enough to half way get some of what sans does when he is using surface knowledge and surface things. He... just didn't really have i reason to learn more about the stuff, just what he has seen in general. Like error understands how making a net is beneficial to fast moving fish boys.... just doesn't really work for him, a living, breathing net.  
Sans: I am so glad you at least understand some of my stuff you have no idea.  
Error: keep that net away from me I really don't want tangled in it

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Wait but what would Sans need a fish net for??

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount *****  
Sans wanna help his boys hunt (he isn't very good at it but they appreciate it) And nets are handy for moving things too. Emergency stuff and like general use.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
He could just scoop one up in his mouth and shove them in a bag as he goes.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
...... i really hope sans is not going to choke , mantas filter feed.... how would sans deal with learning to hunt like the sea folk? Very different from surface boys. Sans might want a tool kit, like the sharp thing they almost cut errors tentacles with. A net might come in handy for large prey or even stretching it over a cave entrance at night to catch any intruders

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
OH. MY STARS. What if The boys camped out in an abandoned coral reef near the surface, but Sans wandered off into the rocky shallows and the weather was really rough on the surface, and so a wave grabbed him and bashed him against a rock- AND THEN HE WENT TEMPORARILY FERAL? Like, full on Manta mer behavior? Like, for example:

Sans: *wakes up in the shallows confused with a crack in his skull but he’s hungry so he swims away into deeper waters and starts filter feeding like a normal ray*  
Everyone else: *starts freaking out because they can’t find him*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
like a few hours later  
Sans: *shakes it off* what the fuck have I been doing..... that didn't taste bad and I am full for once .... holy FUCK Nightmare and dream are going to kill me.

I totally thing sans wouldn't be getting enough to be completely full/satisfied without the filter feeding, that's a lot of manta to feed and he is carrying passengers. He would totally wander off, mantas don't have partners just one night stands

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
This is true. Especially since he probably doesn’t like showing off the jaw thingys.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: *internal freaking out and some body horror* ok this is fine just gotta get over the fucking jaws of hell I now have. *opens and closes mouth* damn this freaky shit

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
I still think NM and DS would spend a lot of time trying to acclimate him to that stuff, like to the point they play with them when they kiss or nuzzle and stuff.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
he would still be skittish about it... it takes a long time to adjust to abrupt changes of the body. Especially ones that install a need for new behaviors. Imagine the blush when dream absent-mindedly plays with the fins on his jaw.... i think they are fins

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
What if nightmare bit them, like a playful nibble? I wonder if Sans would freak out or- actually no, he’d definitely freak out.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Mainly due to NM's venom, you don't mess with NM's venom it will kill you. He would be really freaked out because those are some magic nerves that are getting touched for the first time. Sensitive, so very sensitive and very new. Probably jumps when they touch his jaw where the fins are hidden.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Poor manta baby just wants to be normal but his boys won’t let him ignore his new stuff.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans probably gets startled by his own tail quite a bit

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Psssssst  
Psssssssst  
Tumblr: KimberlyLikesCherries: I drew Dream! (And Error) as sea creatures

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
i tried to find but cannot! pz send a link! i am hopeless with computer

***** https://kimberlylikescherries.tumblr.com/post/622558795474911232/frickin-finally-have-the-brother <\-- DA BOYS!!!!  
*******  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
Uh try this  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kimberlylikescherries

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
thank you computer senpai!!! i have confused computer people by crashing google and having the tiniest laptop that has no memory

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries on Chapter   
Oh dang, that’s kinda impressive yo.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
.... my problem was that i wasn't signed in.........

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
B O I H O W

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW???????????

And dream has nubby tentacles! omg just dream trying to be threatening with the lil nubby tentacles!!!!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Dream: ;w; they’re not nubby...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
they are so pudgy and nubby and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa so damn cutesy!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Dream:;A; *runs away* BROOOOoooootherrrrr!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare: ... i meeean.... they're not wrong? ....isn't that one of the things Sans finds most attractive about you?  
Dream: *pouts* I AM NOT CUTESY! I AM A DEADLY PREDATOR *tentacles all in a wriggly fit*  
Nightmare: .... look you want me to lie or be honest? i can't do both.  
Sans: *hugs da fierce nubby octo boi* i love you just the way you are  
Dream: *blushes and hides in the nubby tentacles* aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
+w+ so cute

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
now imagine it was blue that mentioned the stubby nubby tentacles and chased Dream to try and hug him.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Poor dream wouldn’t stand a chance

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
and thats how blue joined the party... he chased dream for hugs until dream swam into Sans's arms for safety. Blue is literaly there for ALL the hugs he can get. and Sans is Such a COOL swimmer! .... and maybe he lost his school tying to hug... dream... just a little lost?

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Me: *holding the plot*  
The Plot: • w •  
Me: *gently puts plot on the ground*  
The Plot: Mama, where are you going?  
Me: *pats plot on the head* don’t worry, I’m just going to get some milk.  
Me: *leaves*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Plot: NO wait!!!! *grabby hands* MAMA I CHANGE!!!! I CAN LEARN MAMAAAAA!!!!!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
In the span of two comments this went from hilarious to hilarious with mildly anxiety inducing tones; so now...

Me: *runs back and picks up plot* TTwTT my precious babey boo! Mama’s sorry! Mama loves you! Mama just wants some me time!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Plot: *has seen some shit in its life* Mama ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww. that's grossssssss... i want more MerSkelies! ALL THE SKELIES!!!!! ANNNND I want accurate sealife behaviors!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
*nervous sweating* babey, Im only just drawing NM??

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Plot: *grabs you by the collar* listen here mama... you picked me back up...I GET TO DECIDE THAT :)

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
*regrets life*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dear god that made me giggle the whole time

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
I HAVE DRAWN OCTO NOOT

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Oh god he is cute

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
DS: Ha! Who’s cute now?!  
NM: *hisses* atleast it’s not because of my Nubby Tentacles!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare is a deadly cute. like i want to pat at the risk of my own hand. i feel no fear from trying to squish the dreamcicle boi. the nubby tentacles and just overall round squishy! Nightmare has deadly grace that the cute is in his posture and body language

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
NM: *hisses* frick you! Only Sans can touch!  
DS: *bleps fiercely*  
Sans: *sighs* oh boys...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i would want a plushie of dream and a badass figure of Nightmare

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Twins: oAo)! *hides behind Sans*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
THATS RIGHT YOU LIL BUNCHES OF GRABBY NOODLES, YOU HAVE A F A N G I R L.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Sans: *gasps and hides them in his fins*  
Sans: the greatest evil of all!  
Twins: (OAO) *cower in terror*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
.... of course as much as i love me a noot noot and dreamcicle....... i LOVE MAJESTIC SEA FLAP FLAPS EVEN MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! so pretty doing their flappy dances through the water!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Twins: *gasp!*  
NM: *swims out in front of Sans* No! You can’t have him!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
why pick one..... WHEN I COULD HAVE THE WHOLE SET?!?!?!?!?!?

Now i sound like that reseach/government bit we did....

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Kinda, sorta.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cus i want A FLAP FLAP SANS AROUND MAN. oh man now i thought of bitty versions of the twins and sans in an aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i am getting RIGHT to work on the bitties!


	4. Lil Bitty More Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God i love bitties. i fucking LOVE bitties.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cus i want A FLAP FLAP SANS AROUND MAN. oh man now i thought of bitty versions of the twins and sans in an aquarium

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Sans would be huge. Like, sting ray sized. Biggest bitty type on the market.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
BUT imagine the octo boys! TEENY TINY LIL NUBBY BOI!!!!!!! SMOL FIERCE BOI!!!!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Tiny little escape artists who sneak out of the tank and steal small items to give to Sans.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Imagine all the treats those two would compete to collect for Sans. And random stuff... like paperclips and pens anything shiny!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
What if they lived in a large aquarium that separated bitties by the type of sea creature they took after? Like a bitty adoption center but sea themed? The Manta type would need a huge tank, so maybe a large cylindrical thing that sat squarely in the middle of the entire building that went up two stories. Maybe Sans was a rescue Manta from a neglectful owner who had a young Papyrus bitty that Sans bonded with as a sibling unit- but now ends up sitting all folded up on the bottom of the tank and ignoring everyone from the depression and loneliness- and then our escape artist twins managed to get themselves stuck in the wrong tank as they traveled through the aquarium and (not realizing he was a Manta too) asked him if he needed help getting out too.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: Hurry up Night! The attendant is coming! *plops into Sans's tank*  
Nightmare: Uuuuugh! Humans! lets get to the bottom fast so they have to get a suit in if they want get us out! *they drift down*  
Sans: *startled from two weights settling on him* OOF! Hey! i am trying to sleep here!  
Dream: *gets an idea* hey could you hide us for a bit? if you do we could break you outta here! Please?  
Nightmare: DREAM! the guard is coming around!  
Sans: *unfolds his flap flaps* i don't do much but lay here... if you get under my fins you would be hidden from sight!  
Dream: OH gosh! you're big!  
Nightmare: *already ducking under* Get down dream!!!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
*guard comes by, looking into the tank; but grumbles and leaves when he can’t find them*  
Sans: *waits a moment* okay, coast is clear.  
DS: pew! That was a close one!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: uh huh, *lays back down*  
Nightmare: hey *pokes sans* we said we'd spring you from here.  
Sans: eh whats the difference between laying here and laying in a smaller tank?  
Dream: but there is so much cool stuff out there!  
Sans: ok have fun  
Nightmare: dream, this tank is.... really bare.  
Sans: yep its the ray tank. They don't want us to hurt our fins .... so they don't add anything to the tank really  
Dream: oh, thats so sad....  
Sans: and boring. Oh well. I can't really leave, my fins are really heavy out of water.  
Dream: what if we brought stuff to you?  
Sans: do what you want

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
*a week passes. The twins have caused mass mayhem with their continued disappearances and the twins themselves are very proud to say that the bottom of the Manta tank is very shiny! But then-*

NM: *stops DS from going in*  
DS: what? Why did you stop me?  
NM: look.  
*theres a diver in the tank, scooping up the shinies as sans watches on; not stopping them, but not moving to make it easy for them either. He looks very upset*  
Sans: *barely audible* please, atleast leave one!  
Diver: *pats Sans lightly on the skull but goes back to cleaning*  
Sans: *looks close to tears*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: please leave just one at least! They really mean a lot to me!  
Diver: awww Sans you know you aren't allowed these things because you could get hurt! *pats skull*  
Sans: please just one! I promise I won't hurt myself!  
Diver: aww i know buddy, but we can't hurt our only manta! You guys are rare!  
Sans: please dont take anymore from me! Please!  
DS: Nightmare we gotta do something!  
NM: what can we do?  
Ds: can we grab one of the shinier real fast?  
Diver: HEY YOU TWO!  
NM: Shit!  
Sans: NO NOT THEM TOO! * moves for the first time the twins have ever seen* i-i won't let you take them too!!! *pulls the twins to him and tries to hide them since the diver won't touch the manta's fins*

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
*surprisingly this works; but the diver can’t just leave them, so ends up getting his boss. Boss doesn’t know what to do either and just decides to leave them be for now- but the damage is done. Sans is practically shaking now*

Twins: *glance at each other*  
Dream: there, there *pats a fin* they’re gone, you can let us go now.  
Sans: no, no. They’re just waiting for you to leave- and then they’ll take you away and I’ll be alone again-! *starts panicking*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: it-it is just like when paps-! No no no i- I can't let that happen a-again!  
DS: Sans! We aren't going anywhere. We are fine and look! Nightmare has some more shiny stuff we got you!  
NM: look sans! I am right here and I got this spiral shiny!  
Sans: *is calming down*

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
DS: there you go. See? Everything is okay!  
Sans: b-but, all your hard work-!  
NM: *gently puts the shiny in Sans hands* We can get it back again. It’s not the first time they’ve cleaned out our stash.  
Sans: *doesnt know what to say*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Even though mantas can go it alone.... sans is still a bitty. The need at least someone to talk to sometimes. And since mantas are a rarer bitty, he has no squadron... it was hard to let the twins in but even harder almost losing them.  
Sans: a-are you sure its okay?  
NM: this time we will get the shiny bits and hide a few backups from those giant jerks!

Sans has a hard time letting them out of his tank for his own nerves. He now paces when the twins are outside.

when an aquarium comes snooping around for Sans to add to an exhibit..... Sans gets so paranoid they are going to force them apart.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
And the worst part about all of this? Sans is rare, and his previous owner was a sort of fluke in the system since Mantas are a protected species of bitty, but his boys are not- and he’s terrified that they’ll be bought, taken away, and mistreated like he had. So he hatched a plan. It’s desperate and definitely questionable, but he’s going to court the boys and keep them by his side! They can’t take the twins if they’re by law already taken!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: if anyone asks, yes I did chase you down and you also chased me.  
DS: okay?  
NM: why?  
Sans: if we say that they won't make you leave me if you don't want to if those aquarium guys buy me. Because they would think we are together romantically. For some reason the humans treat us more like our animal bases, so they hopefully will believe we are a group together.  
NM: thats devious and sounds awesome.  
DS: getting to stay with you and my brother? Sign me up! I always dreaded the day nightmare would be bought again. I always wondered what he did to get returned so fast.  
NM: nothing ill admit too

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Happy endings!...except now the humans expect babies.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the trio did get bought for an exhibit, the twins along with since they are sans partners and he would be even more stressed without them. AND baby mantas would be a huge attraction. They only asked the octos if they chased sans.....  
NM: did you think this far sans?  
Sans: honestly? No.  
DS: I like this tank better, but it is harder to get shinies even though this place is much more.... actually it only has like two hiding spots but its better than the shop!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Sans: wait, they asked if you chased me? *huffs* how rude!  
DS: why? Is it bad?  
Sans: Females get chased. I am very much not female!  
NM: ...and we are?  
Sans: ah. Well, no; but I refuse to be female in any relationship!...again.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
omg I now NEED to know what sans means. Does sans have a string of past almost lovers? Omg bitty drama. Or just someone very forward and REALLY wanted sans in the past to the point of chasing him.

DS: Sans! Me and nightmare made it to the place those humans keep getting all that stuff and fabrics! We got you these cool statues!  
Sans: oh! We can put it next to the shiny circles and the nice lazing spot.  
NM: we have to go back there again, there was so many shiny things there.  
The trio steal and decorate stuff from around the aquarium since those bozos didn't put in a lot of stuff because manta bittys apparently can't avoid running into shit or something. Nightmare really likes the mug they stole to sit and hide in.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Well, Sans is rare. It makes sense that someone would have tried breeding him.

Also, maybe over time of claiming the twins as mate’s, maybe subconsciously he believes it and starts acting on it. And when a diver tries to come in to clean the tank, Sans reacts aggressively; not wanting his mate’s hard work to be stolen again and not wanting the diver near them At All.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
like he gathers up the best shinies and gets the twins to sit on the shiny pile.... then covers them with his fins and yells at the diver if they get too close.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Twins: *startled awake in the dead of night when they’re shoved together and hidden behind Sans fins*  
Sans: *puffing his fins out as wide as possible to look bigger* GET OUT!  
DS: *sleepy* was goin on?  
NM: Sans?  
Sans: *walks a slow circle around them as the diver tries to find an opening* HISSSSSS

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: Sans, you seem awful protective for just a friend.  
Sans: I really like you guys and I can't lose another person to the whims of those humans. If you were to get hurt and i could have stopped it, I couldn't live with myself. I really appreciate you guys staying with me.  
NM: oh....oh gosh.  
DS: Nightmare.... why are you flashing colors?  
NM: n-no reason.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
NM: you idiot! He’s saying he wants to be actual mates!  
DS:  
DS:  
DS:  
DS: OH MY STARS *hides and squeals excitedly in his tentacles*  
Sans: ...is that a yes?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: .... they really need to get us more hiding places in here. I know it is supposed to be good for rays to have few items in here but I kinda want a space for just us to be in.  
DS: oh my gosh....... t-thats a really fast step for octos sans.  
Sans: I mean even i want to get away from prying eyes for a bit. I'm always glad to cover you guys when you want to hide from them but would it kill their wallets to have a few more rocks or coral in here? I want to show off our shinies.  
NM: dream he means just a resting space not nesting space.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Sans: although I wouldn’t mind a nesting space too.  
Twins: HNNNG!  
Sans: I wonder how deep this sand is? I wonder if I can make a cave?  
Sans: hey, do you guys know how to make sand caves?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: *tries digging* only like 3 inches of sand! That's not deep enough for me! Ugh.  
Dream and noots are in the hole curled up  
NM: I like this hole.  
DS: maybe if we make a wide hole and then drag some fabric from the shiny room the humans get their stuff from to cover the top? And use the left over sand to add height to the sides of the hole?  
Sans: could work.... let's try it.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
*later, when they’re messing with the fabric*

Sans: this reminds me of when I built my first nest for my pups.  
NM: *freezes*  
DS: N-Nani?!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
...okay as cute as momma sans is .... whut if he meant Paps instead and Dreamy and noots are just in the baby mood.

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Oh, god; a baby mood.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
look man i see dream as the one who wants kiddos the most!  
Dream: i didn't know mantas built nests, octos find a nice hide-away for babies too!  
Sans: ... what? mantas don't build nests. who said anything about babies?  
Nightmare: didn't you say something about pups?  
Sans: no i said Paps. he was a young walker-like bitty from a long while ago that i tried to take care of. i used to lean out of my small tank to help him build a fabric nest to sleep near me since we were often all alone in the house. i treated him like a brother.... i lost contact with him when they took me back to the store.  
Nightmare: oh.... well then.... hmmm....  
Dream: *slight blush* oh gosh this is embarrassing....

After a few months of being on display... sans notices a Paps bitty trying to get his attention from the other side of the glass.  
Nightmare: Ugh, doesn't that walker bitty know not to tap on the glass? it's giving me a headache!  
Sans: oh my god i think thats..... i think thats Paps!!!  
Dream: really????

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
Sans: *quickly swims over* paps? Papyrus?  
Papyrus: *cant hear him but is waving enthusiastically*  
twins: *Curiously swim over*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Sans: Oh god i am so glad he's okay. HI PAPS *frantic overjoyed waving*  
Nightmare: * sticks to the glass, curious* so this is the young one you helped protect?  
Dream: He looks happy with the walkers. And happy to see you sans!  
Sans: * As close to the glass as he can comfortably get* i just wish i could talk to him properly but i am good just knowing he is safe.  
Nightmare: *is playing 'tap at the tentacle' with paps*.... me and dream could bust out and talk to him for you.  
Sans: in the middle of the day?!?!?!

*****  
KimberlyLikesCherries   
NM: why not? It’s not like anyone will try anything.  
Sans: *older than them and having seen some stuff* ...yeah, no.  
DS: aww! Why not?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sans: i really don't want the walkers to take you away if they deem it too much. And they could learn how to stop you guys from leaving to explore later. What if one of the walkers pick you up and take you with them??? there's so many walkers out there during the day! Amd i cannot get out of the water hardly at all if you need help!


End file.
